Une affaire de subjectivité
by Kyouyimina
Summary: Il était évident que la beauté d'Elizabeth, comme celle de toute femme, était résolument subjective. Pourtant, alors que jusqu'ici Ciel ne l'avait considérée que comme sa jeune et capricieuse fiancée, il se surprit à la voir femme, belle et puissante. Ce qui, bien entendu, n'était pas étranger à la découverte de son caractère profond, de celle qu'elle était vraiment.


**/!\ IMPORTANT :** Ceci est une fanfiction sur le manga Kuroshitsuji (ou Back Butler en vf), écrite dans le cadre du défi Sex Is Not The Enemy, que vous pouvez trouver ici (ôtez les espaces) : miya-morana . livejournal 165523 . html

Il est possible de trouver ici du spoil, je conseille d'avoir lu les 12 premiers tomes.

Le rating M n'est pas expliqué par un "lemon" mais en raison d'un acte sexuel moins détaillé (et elipsé en partie).

Ceci concerne ma vision de la fin du tome 12, dans laquelle la jeune Elizabeth, jusqu'ici assez futile et infantile, se révèle être d'une force admirable (avouons-le, cette fille est une badass) lorsqu'elle se confronte à des zombies, lors d'un voyage nautique.

Le lien vers mon image-prompt se trouve sur mon profil.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**UNE AFFAIRE DE SUBJECTIVITÉ**

.

« C'est la première fois que Monsieur semble si passionné par la parure de Lady Elisabeth. »

La déclaration, bien que subite, ne le fit pas sursauter. Il avait l'habitude que Sebastian ne l'interpelle soudain de sa voix neutre, et avait apprit à ne plus sauter au plafond pour les remarques malicieuses de son majordome démoniaque.

L'adolescent arracha son regard du dos de sa fiancée, qu'il venait d'abandonner à sa famille après moult civilités (et piques de sa tante envers Sebastian). Quoique son majordome puisse affirmer, sa soudaine fascination pour la jeune fille n'avait strictement rien à faire avec l'élégance de sa robe, bien qu'elle l'ornât à la perfection.

« C'est que l'ouvrage en est particulièrement bien effectué, répondit-il du même ton.

– Monsieur à sûrement raison. » rétorqua simplement son serviteur, instillant de l'ironie dans son ton.

Ciel le fusilla de son œil unique. Le démon n'avait pas à s'intéresser à ses pensées vagabondes, qu'elles portât sur sa fiancée ou quoi que ce soit. Le noble appréciait qu'il devançât ses désirs, qu'il fût inhumainement efficace, mais pas qu'il tentât de lui imposer un mode de réflexion, une piste d'idées.

« Lady Elizabeth est aussi belle que féroce. C'est ce que dit Oscar. » prétendit Snake, vêtu de pied en cape selon sa fonction.

Quelques jours avaient passés depuis que les canaux de secours avaient déposé les naufragés au port, et ils avaient été prompt à récupérer des effets dignes de leur rang, même pour Snake. Surtout pour lui, de fait, le dévouement qu'il avait montré à son égard, dans le chaos de la catastrophe, avait été touchant, et il avait été heureux – bien qu'il n'en ait rien montré – de le retrouver en vie, tout comme la famille d'Elizabeth.

« C'est un fait. » encensa-t-il d'une voix faussement distraite.

Au sourire en coin de son majordome, il était évident que celui-ci ne s'y était pas trompé. Pour la peine, Ciel lui adressa son regard le plus noir, celui qui disait « Tais-toi maintenant, je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de ça, jamais, _ja-mais_, fais ce que je dis et arrête de te payer ma tête ». C'était vrai, qu'il lui était inhabituel de rester bouche-bée devant sa fiancée, mais cela n'avait pas valeur de raison pour déroger à la règle : il n'aimait qu'on se moque de son comportement. Qui de plus était lorsque sa jolie, immature et capricieuse future femme se révélait capable de tenir tête à une dizaine de morts revenus à la vie.

Il n'avait jamais vu Elizabeth sous cette apparence. Forte, déterminée. Féroce, comme la décrivait si bien Snake. Et belle. Magnifique.

Il n'aurait pas pensé que sa fiancée eut pu le surprendre à ce point, mais c'était le cas, et il trouvait plutôt logique d'être à présent fasciné – par elle, par la comédie qu'elle jouait d'ordinaire, par l'idée de la marier, d'en faire sa femme. Une femme exceptionnelle, à n'en pas douter.

000

« Ciel ! Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ceci ?! »

L'intéressé leva sur sa tante des yeux surpris. À ce qu'il savait, il n'avait rien fait qui puisse mériter ainsi son ire... Dans la main de Frances résidait ce qui devait être une lettre de sa fille (et probablement adressée à sa mère). D'où il était, Ciel parcourut brièvement la missive du regard, cherchant un indice, quelque chose... _M'entends très bien avec Ciel, comme vous l'entendiez, Mère... une robe rose. Il me gâte, c'est mignon de sa part mais... tout se passe bien, et même mieux que je m'y attendais (Ciel aimait tant sa solitude que je craignais qu'il n'apprécie guère que je m'installe chez lui)..._

L'index de sa tante vint frapper le papier, indiquant une ligne sur laquelle il se pencha : _cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiète. Cela fait déjà un an, pas vrai ? Dîtes-moi, Mère, est-ce normal que ma fleur soit toujours intacte ?_

L'adolescent, en apparence impassible, leva les yeux de la lettre. Frances tremblait légèrement de rage, l'expression crispée et la main pétrifiée sur la garde de son épée, la serrant si fort que Ciel songea distraitement que ce serait sans doute douloureux lorsqu'elle relâcherait sa prise. Pour que sa tante, si efficace, froide et forte d'ordinaire, ne laisse échapper un tel débordement d'émotions, il fallait que la situation la perturbât profondément.

« Vous n'avez pas consommé votre union. » l'accusa la Marquise de Midford, d'un ton bien trop neutre pour n'être pas contrôlé et porteur de menace à la fois.

Il la regarda longuement.

« Non.

– Pourquoi ? » Et à sa voix, il put entrapercevoir quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désespoir. « Avez-vous donc épousé ma fille sans qu'elle ne vous plaise ? Comptez-vous la répudier sans la déflorer, sans même la toucher ? »

Ce devait être son instinct maternel, sans doute, ce qui la poussait à laisser son armure se fendiller ainsi, elle, la femme si imperturbable et impénétrable. Elle angoissait pour son enfant, ce qui surpassait toute force mentale et caractère bien trempé, quels qu'ils soient. Oui, ce devait être ça, décida l'adolescent en son for intérieur. Voir sa tante dans cet était définitivement bien trop perturbant.

« Je ne compte pas répudier mon épouse, pour quelque raison que ce soit, articula-t-il en joignant ses mains sous son menton comme pour prier. Elizabeth est une femme fantastique, et si j'ai une justification à donner, c'est à elle et non à vous. »

Frances se tendit alors même que Ciel pouvait voir Sebastian sourire effrontément dans le coin de la pièce, non loin de la porte. Le jeune Lord crut être parti pour une séance de hurlements intempestifs, ou bien de remarques taillées au vitriol, mais bien qu'elle semblât tout d'abord considérer ces options comme fort agréables, sa belle-mère changea soudainement d'avis et laissa fleurir sur ses lèvres un sourire mauvais. Ce qui n'était, par ailleurs, pas une bonne chose : la sœur cadette de Vincent Phantomhive ne se comportait ainsi qu'avec ses ennemis, et il ne faisait pas bon d'en faire parti (d'autant plus qu'il avait marié sa fille...)

« Excellent. Allons donc la rejoindre, dans ce cas, que vous puissiez vous exprimer. »

Ciel envisagea la situation, comprenant avec horreur qu'il n'avait plus le choix : sa tante était parvenue à le coincer. Il se devait d'accepter et de s'expliquer. Il était probable qu'elle avait prévu cette situation son emportement précédent était peut-être même joué. Voilà là une bonne leçon, nota-t-il avec amertume. Il lui fallait cesser de sous-estimer les autres, Frances parvenait toujours à le surprendre, à lui prouver qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant aux connaissances imparfaites des usages.

« Soit, qu'il en soit ainsi. » se résigna-t-il.

L'adolescent se leva de son fauteuil et contourna son bureau pour inviter sa tante à le suivre, Sebastian ouvrant la porte, non sans lui jeter un regard discret mais clairement narquois. Ciel lui rendit un coup d'œil furieux – son problème avec son majordome n'était toujours pas réglé, loin de là, ce qui était un comble quand l'on remarquait le respect affectueux avec lequel il traitait son épouse.

« Lizzie ? » appela-t-il une fois en bas, supposant qu'elle se trouvait dans le petit salon.

Elle y était en effet, jouant aux échecs avec Lao, sans doute en visite, et discutant dans le même temps avec Finnian et Sôma (ce que lui faisait là, en revanche, était encore un mystère pour lui, mais sa femme parvenait à le gérer, il n'avait pas à s'en faire). La jeune fille se retourna vers lui au son de sa voix et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

« Oui, Ciel ?

– Il m'apparaît que j'ai à te présenter des excuses. Je suis navré si notre nuit de noces ne t'a pas parut satisfaisante. » déclara-t-il brutalement.

Lao haussa un sourcil amusé, et Sôma se figea, stupéfait, tandis que le jardinier détournait le regard, écarlate, marmonnant une excuse bancale avant de s'esquiver. Elizabeth laissa son expression radieuse se faner et balbutia quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de lancer, à moitié paniquée :

« Ciel, je suis désolée si Mère t'a adressé des propos inconvenants ou désagréables, je n'aurais jamais du lui en parler, je suis désolée, mais je ne pensais pas à mal et ce n'était pas là ce que je voulais... Je suis désolée, acheva-t-elle en laissant sa voix mourir sur la dernière phrase.

– Ce n'est rien, tu n'as pas à l'être. S'il me faut me justifier, je le ferai. Ce n'est pas par manque d'intérêt pour toi que je ne t'ai jamais honorée, Elizabeth, mais plutôt par respect. Je t'aime trop pour t'obliger, prétextant du devoir marital, à quelque chose qui pourrait être désagréable voir te blesser. »

Sôma eut le bon goût de quitter la pièce sur un mot poli, se ruant à l'extérieur. Lao, en revanche, semblait beaucoup s'amuser, et ouvrit la bouche – sans aucun doute pour placer une réplique – mais Ciel ne lui laissa pas l'occasion, reprenant la parole :

« Nous sommes si jeunes, Lizzie. Nous avons tout le temps qu'il nous faut. »

000

« Laisse-nous. » ordonna le jeune Lord.

Sebastian posa le chandelier sur la table de nuit, conformément à chaque nuit depuis son mariage, et se retira, irréprochable. Face à lui, Elizabeth se tortilla quelque peu, rougissante.

« Alors nous allons vraiment le faire ?

– Si ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites, j'attendrais. Nous ne sommes obligés de-

– Non, je veux le faire. » affirma sa jeune épouse d'une voix ferme.

Immédiatement, elle s'excusa, embarrassée par sa brusquerie et son audace. Ciel, assis penché vers elle, posa sa paume sur le dos de sa main. Machinalement, sa femme rajustait sa mise, se cheveux, prenait une expression juvénile...

« Je suis navrée. Ce n'était pas, eh bien, mignon. Pas ce qu'il te faut, marmonna-t-elle. J'aurais du décliner et attendre que tu insistes. »

_Même si tu ne le fais jamais_, se retint-elle d'ajouter.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer, Lizzie. Tu n'es pas mignonne, voilà tout. »

Devant le visage décomposée de sa compagne, Ciel saisit sa bourde (mauvais choix de vocabulaire), et saisit son visage avec délicatesse afin de tenter de se rattraper. Comment aurait-il pu penser que son ancienne promise et nouvelle mariée n'avait rien d'attirant ? Sa silhouette était des plus uniforme, et si sa poitrine n'avait probablement pas encore atteint tout son _potentiel_, sa taille et ses hanches étaient superbes. Quant au visage qui parfaisait le tout... Avait-il jamais eu à se plaindre ?

Caressant les anglaises de son épouse, Ciel lui assura, fixant ses prunelles sans complexe, la timbre brûlant :

« Ce que je veux dire, Elizabeth, c'est qu'il n'y a rien de mignon en toi. Tu es la plus belle, la plus extraordinaire femme qui existe, tout simplement. J'aime la Lizzie qui tente d'être jolie et de me rendre le sourire, mais j'aime plus encore la Lizzie battante, puissante, que j'ai pu voir ce jour-là. »

La dénomination ayant été tacitement attribué à leur voyage en bateau, lors de sa treizième année, il pu voir étinceler dans les iris de sa belle un éclair – de compréhension ou de chagrin, il n'en était pas tout à fait certain.

« Je suis véritablement tombé amoureux de la Elizabeth féroce et déterminée qui m'a défendue face à ces monstres, ajouta-t-il d'une voix fervente, de la Elizabeth qui brillait au milieu des cadavres, deux lames entre les doigts, virevoltant et achevant. Tu n'es pas émotive, futile, tu es vive, intelligente, merveilleuse. »

Ciel serra son épouse contre lui, l'étreignant en tentant d'ignorer l'humidité qui se glissait son épaule. Lizzie finit toutefois par le repousser pour l'embrasser avec ardeur, avidité. La langue d'Elizabeth se glissa dans sa bouche, se frayant un chemin pour explorer, danser avec la sienne, goûter, sentir, avant de finalement se retirer pour reprendre son souffle. Sa femme haletait, nota l'adolescent parallèlement à la remarque distraite que c'était également son cas.

« Ce n'était... pas ainsi que j'imaginais notre premier baiser. » fit sobrement Lizzie et Ciel n'eut rien à répondre parce qu'elle l'avait instigué elle-même et qu'il ne pouvait prétendre l'avoir forcée.

Il était vrai que ce baiser était assez éloigné des convenance anglaises : trop passionné, trop emporté (et trop profond, les baisers _à la française_ étant considérés comme vulgaires à la cour d'Angleterre), mais il reflétait assez bien leur nouvelle relation, leur caractère conjoint. Ciel prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa à son tour, dérivant rapidement sur son cou, encouragé par le souffle épars de son ex-fiancée.

« C'est étrange, dit Elizabeth, le surprenant par la clarté de son énonciation. Tu as toujours été mon ami d'enfance, et maintenant ce n'est plus ainsi que je t'aime. Quelque part, j'ai toujours pensé que ce ne serait qu'une part incommode du métier d'épouse, je croyais que nous resterions les mêmes. (Une pause.) Tu es certain que tu me préfères si... masculine ?

– Autant que je puisse l'être, Lizzie. La Elizabeth que j'aime se retrouve dans les mots sauvage, superbe, indomptée. Tu _es_ magnifique. »

La jeune fille glissa ses mains sur sa chemise pour effleurer ses côtes, des mains qui n'avaient rien de timide des mains douces mais sûres, décidées. Ciel fit de même, retroussant sa robe pour caresser ses flancs avant remonter plus haut, frôlant le grain délicat de sa poitrine et Lizzie hoqueta sous le geste, avant de replonger sa bouche pour l'embrasser de plus belle. Il étrange de constater comme ses mains à lui savaient instinctivement où se poser, comme ses doigts à elle savaient quoi toucher, comme leurs lèvres savaient à quel endroit baiser le corps de l'autre. Étrange, mais toutefois véridique.

L'adolescente enlaça sa tête pour ôter son bandeau, ce à quoi il ne protesta même pas. Elizabeth ne parut pas surprise, elle embrassa simplement sa paupière droite après la gauche. La cicatrice de brûlure dans son dos avait même été oubliée avant que Lizzie ne la retrace, et Ciel découvrit avec étonnement que la peau était de façon surprenante plus sensible à cet endroit.

Enfin, le nouvellement Lord Phantomhive s'interrompit, interrogeant sa compagne du regard. Celle-ci lui sourit doucement et l'invita entre ses jambes, s'asseyant sur lui pour le chevaucher sans complexe.

000

Ciel ouvrit les yeux, papillonnant des cils pour retrouver une vision normale. Son bras droit était enroulé autour de la tête d'Elizabeth alors que le gauche reposait sur son propre ventre, attirant les draps vers lui. Il tourna la tête – soutenue par les doigts délicats de son épouse – vers Lizzie, constatant qu'elle était déjà parfaitement réveillée, et qu'elle le dévisageait avec affection.

« Bonjour, Ciel.

– Bonjour, ma dame. » rétorqua-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Sa femme gloussa doucement en chatouillant le côté de son cou, il profita donc de son bras judicieusement placé pour caresser les cheveux blonds à présent raccourcis. Elizabeth les avaient fait couper il y avait quelques temps de cela, arguant que ses mèches lourdes la gênaient. Comme à son habitude, elle avait gémis pendant des heures après, persuadée d'être à moitié défigurée, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'abandonne son travail pour lui répéter une heure entière qu'elle était magnifique, et que sa nouvelle coupe lui seyait à merveille.

« Je t'aime, lui murmura-t-il.

– Au moins autant que je ne le fais, j'en suis sûre. » répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Elle effleura sa joue droite, traçant le contour de son œil. Bien qu'il ne le traita pas différemment d'avant (et qu'il soit toujours aveugle de ce côté), Lizzie était fascinée par la pupille mauve et le pentacle qui s'y trouvait. Le lendemain de leur première nuit, elle lui avait demandé des explications, bien entendu, et il lui avait fallu avouer toute son histoire – pas qu'il ne soit attendu à pouvoir le lui cacher bien longtemps, de toute façon. Si son épouse savait déjà pour son statut et les nobles dits « de l'ombre », il avait été assez ardu de lui faire admettre la réalité du démon qui lui servait de majordome.

Mais à présent, elle _savait_. C'était assez rassurant, de fait, de partager ses secrets, tous autant qu'ils soient. Que son épouse soit à ses côtés dans son rôle de chien de garde de la Reine, qu'elle ait un moment haït le serviteur pour ce que leur contrat prédisait à la mort de son mari, qu'elle le soutienne, l'encourage, sache ce qu'il faisait, et continue de l'aimer.

Elizabeth avait battu froid Sebastian un temps, avant qu'elle ne finisse par accepter que la situation où Ciel avait conclu ce « satané pacte », comme elle le nommait, il lui avait probablement sauvé la vie. Après cela, l'adolescent avait conclu qu'ils avaient eu un quelconque entretien, puisque Lizzie s'était à nouveau comportée normalement à l'égard de _leur_ majordome, non sans toutefois qu'il ne perçoive à quelques occasions une lueur de menace dans les yeux de sa femme briller à l'intention du démon. Ciel n'avait pas spécialement envie de découvrir ce qui s'était dit.

Longtemps auparavant, il avait admis le fait que sa promise était de fait plus forte que lui, qu'elle avait une puissance morale admirable et saurait mieux le défendre physiquement que lui ne le ferait : il avait après tout besoin de Sebastian pour se battre, alors que sa fiancée maniait mieux l'épée que bien des hommes.

« Envie d'un enfant ? s'enquit-il

– Mh, non. Toujours pas ! »

La réplique enjouée fut suivie d'un sourire éclatant. Ils avaient décidés (enfin, Ciel avait argumenté et Lizzie cédé), peu après leurs premiers temps, d'attendre que la jeune fille ne se sente prête avant de ne chercher à enfanter un héritier. Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour, l'adolescent jeta un regard rapide sur les courbes superbes de son épouse puis avança son visage vers le sien pour lui voler un baiser.

« Alors joyeux dix-neuf ans, Lizzie.

– Je t'aime aussi. » susurra-t-elle dans son oreille.

Ciel ne put retenir l'expression niaise qui recouvrit ses traits en miroir de ceux de son aimée.


End file.
